we just had to take our clothes off!
by cullenlover1901
Summary: a day in alices skillfully evil mind...JxA...LEMONS COMING! read review its really good at least i think so ..review and ill right more..srry i suck at summaries!
1. lets go

A/N: hey everyone this is my first fanfic.i do not own characters they were all conceived in stephs head…and now have become my obsession..Lol …..ok here goes nothing deep breath

APOV:

"Jazzy!" I called after returning home from hunting alone, I needed some time away from everyone simply because we all got a little cabin fever after it being sunny for THREE days! I was surprised I didn't kill all the guys for being seriously lazy after my attempts to get them to play dress up with me.

"Yes?" Jasper said when he looked at me as I proceeded in to our bedroom where he was sitting in the arm chair in the corner reading some overrated American literature that he received as a gift from Carlisle and Esme for Christmas some time ago when I came up with the brilliant idea to do secret Santa.

Every time I come into the same room as jazz he looks at me the same way, like someone who has never seen the sun is now seeing the dawn break, this never bothers me it only sets my heart on fire and makes me feel whole again after being away from him.

I cleared my head and focused on speaking to my amazing husband.

"Jasper how do you feel about going to the mall with me? It seems like forever since it's been just us, ya know?" I knew he would say yes but still it doesn't hurt to ask. Jazz stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I gazed into his golden topaz eyes and he was gazing right back at with just as much passion. Then answered "anything to get you all to my self aly…" an impish smile involuntarily plastered its self across his beautiful face.

And before I knew it my lips were meeting his seeming like the first time in days, then I felt it, I felt the burning desire -to wrap my lips around other things- flair up in both of us.

And then before I could lose my self in the throws of lust I pulled away and looked up at jazz and his confused expression, I couldn't hold back my laughter at his curiosity of my sudden mood shift .I put my finger against his deserted lips still giggling and said "later jazzy! I have something I would like to try on for you and then you can take it off for me!"

"Hmm….sounds tempting!" he quipped

"Well then let's get going!" I said racing down the steps toward the front door by passing Rose and Emmet in the living room on the floor making out wildly probably due to the wave of lust and playfulness that jazz and I just sent out. Then I saw rose reaching for Emmet's shirt and then I gasped in play horror putting my hand dramatically over my 'o' shaped mouth and said "Rose! Em! You both know better than to deface esmes white carpet with this level of umm…oh yeah! Near nudity!" Emmet and Rosalie's heads both snapped up at me and both of them started rolling on the floor in amusement. Just then jazz stepped onto the landing at the bottom of the steps with a smile playing on the edges of his mouth and then burst into a fit of laughter.

I said "just take it to your room! Jazz and I are going to the mall and… oh yeah! Where is Edward?"

"Walking with Bella …but for some reason I don't think walking is all they are doing considering the heat I felt down here almost immediately when you came back from hunting!" Emmet said with strong humor in his booming voice.

Oh great! Jasper and I had everyone in the house feeling frisky! I can only imagine -or not imagine- what Carlisle and esme were doing right now.

With that jasper and I took our exit and made our way to the garage. In my head I was going through the preparations for what I like to call OPERATION DRESSING ROOM!

Sorry for the cliffy but how else am I going to get you guys to review

So review if you want more. There is a lemon coming for one couple I wonder who???

Ummm what else…what's a beta? What ever it is I need one...ok peace and love

-Paige


	2. love,lace and somthing else'

A/N: ok so im a little disappointed that I did chapter one and got some hits but no reviews I didn't realize how irritating it was until I experienced it myself [ though im sure nobody will read this second try isn't it? Oh well here goes everything.

JPOV:

When Alice and I were walking to the garage I glanced in her direction and noticed she was smiling wickedly to herself, for Alice this was quite common but normally I expect there to be there an accompaniment of humor and amusement but the emotion that Alice was emitting was a completely new combination it was lust, mischief, euphoria, adoration and the slightest hint of anxiousness.

"Alice you're starting to scare me"

The looked up at me as we reached the car clearly oblivious to my interest

"What do you mean?" her voice thick with curiosity

"Well this feeling im getting from you is truly unnerving"

"Im sure of that one!" she quipped "just wait and see what emotions you feel when you see what I have planned for you later" she muttered the last part to herself but I caught it.

I laughed in amusement at her playful sarcasm.

The car ride to the mall was a nice comfortable silence with conversation sometimes inbetween, just me and my Alice enjoying each others company with her hand in mine with our fingers intertwined. it was times like these where I could say that she was my life because it's as if the world stops and only leaves room for only she and I to keep moving, I simply adored her just because she is everything im not and I hope to be.

As we pulled up to the mall I felt her anxiousness and excitement increase considerably

"Alice you have to relax im going crazy here" still laughing at her I got out of the car and grabbed her hand once again. Sending a wave of calm coursing through her body at the same time she sent something else through mine, my desire for her was nipping at my consciousness of the humans surrounding me, I quickly walked towards the mall with Alice barely two inches behind me trying to calm my emotions before we got a little less

'PG-13' and a lot more 'XXX'. **(A/N: LOL!)**

When we got in to the mall she was walking towards this one store named 'kelsi' once Alice picked out all her garments when she came to me and asked me to go pay for her things because she saw something in the store across the avenue, I complied and headed to the counter holding my breath to reassure my self-control, once I reached to counter the young bleach-blond-cherry-lipped cashiers lust cane at me in waves, I immediately stiffened every muscle in my body and spoke in a strained voice when she asked me if that was all for today, I paid and exited the store as quickly as humanly possible. Once out side the store I looked across the way and saw Alice coming out loaded down with bags.

"Alice honestly, do you ever get tired of buying out the stores?"

Already knowing I interrupted her just as she was about to speak

"Never mind" I said smiling

"Let me take those and these to the car I'll be back in a second"

When I returned we went into a few other stores and then I felt it, the same combination of emotions from when we were in front of the garage I felt her hand wrap around mine and she led the way to a store that she promised I would love and would be our final destination,

I was puzzled as I saw the non flashy elegant sign that said 'love, lace and something else' I further inspected the window display and I saw some very clever lace lingerie that left little to the imagination on silver wire mannequins, due to the thick black velvet back drop curtains I couldn't see inside the store I was officially intrigued.

APOV:

We walked in to 'love, lace and something else' me excited and jazz nervously

Curious, I had jazzes hand leading him behind me to the front counter glancing around the room -I had once seen before when I came to check the place out-I saw the elegant furnishings and French themed atmosphere

The hostess greeted us and I told her reservation for the burlesque line suite under Alice Cullen, she promptly found my name in the book she was holding and lead jasper and I back to a corridor where pictures of famous guest that had visited and -apparently from there expressions- had enjoyed their trip.

When we stopped in front of a door the hostess said

"Well the room is sound proof so there will be no problem with privacy, and you have it for about 3 hours so when you have made your choices on garments you can just bring them to the front desk and get you checked out."

With that she smiled at us handed over the 18th century key and walked back down the way we came.

I put the key in the lock and turned it –my excitement now bubbling over-and walked in to the room that was set up just for us. Once I closed the door and before turned to jazz I heard him gasp in awe at the sight before him.

Well there's another cliffy hope you liked .PPPLLLEEASSEEE review!!!!!...and don't just read its mean...lol…I except flames too!


	3. ‘Ne touchéz pas’

A/N: ok stats are starting to look up just a little I got 1 review thanks to "**SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c****"** umm I know people are reading so I just want more reviews pleases please ok im begging here it would really make my day if I got more…once again o don't own characters but I do own a computer there it goes………..

Previously: _Once I closed the door and before turned to jazz I heard him gasp in awe at the sight before him._

JPOV: as Alice was turning the key and opening the door I tried to figure out what the hostess dressed in a corset and romper bottoms (clothes not meant for a work institution) meant by _"the room is sound proof so there should be no problem with privacy"_ then that's when I inhaled a rough breath -that might have sounded like a gasp-and took in my surroundings.

we were now standing in a lavender colored room with black lace drenching the walls ,there was a small round table in the center of the room where there were there were sunrise colored calla lilies in a clear vase in the center of it and there were several sets of silk boxers in romantic warm colors, on the left there were small square candle holders going up the wall that brilliantly lit the room in the far right corner there was a chair with straps on the arm rests. Next to the chair there was a very soft pallet on the floor with lots of pillows and silken sheets

In the corner behind the door there were three racks one filled with more of the cleverly designed lingerie that left little to the imagination, the first rack had bras, corsets, and bustiers, the second rack had lots of thongs, garter belts, v-strings, G-strings and Brazilian-cut panties, and the third rack had thigh highs some were fishnet with lace tops and some were seemed stockings and on the bottom of the rack there were three pairs of high heeled shoes one in candy-apple red, one in midnight black and one in snow white. Next to the racks was a see through screen used for changing. all of this plus alice was very appealing .

"Oh, Alice…" It came out more of a moan than anything else.

"Wow jazzy and we haven't even gotten started yet" she said in a seductive monotone

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the chair with straps and pushed me gently down on the seat,then walked back over to the round table and returned with a pair of black silk boxers.

"Jazzy we are going to play dress up so im going to need you to dress… up" she purred throwing the boxers on to my lap.

She went over to the racks and chose a simple black corset and v-string set with black fishnet and lace thigh-highs, then moved behind the softly lit screen and whispered

"Now jasper, keep your eyes on me" hmph, like I could take my eyes off her!

She removed her clothes and let them pool at her feet, once she was free of the wretched confines of her clothing the ran her hands slowly down her sleek silhouette the reached her concealed crux then slid her fingers in between and let out a delicate moan.

At this point I could feel me self growing rock-solid in the boundaries of my pants, I saw her pulling away slowly then reach for her garments as she did this I rose from my awe struck position in my chair and removed my clothes quickly and replaced them with the boxers Alice gave me. Just as I sat back in the chair, Alice stepped from behind the Screen

"Now that we are in our first change we are going to play a little game I like to call 'Ne touchéz pas'."She said eyeing me seductively

"Do not touch?" I was a little confused, I spoke French but i wasnt sure if I got the context.

"yes that's right" she moaned "I will entice you just a little and you don't touch me, the less you touch the more ill take off, for the first time ill strap you in" she whispered as I eyed the straps

She strapped me in –not that that would stop me if I really wanted to touch her-and she sat in my lap running her hands all over my bare chest and legs, when she saw I didn't brake the straps she then stood and removed her shoes and started licking her way down my body and took the elastic of my boxers in her mouth and planted small kisses along my waist line, she stood and removed her thigh highs and got on her knees and relieved me from the confines of my boxers then placed wet kisses along my length, I shivered in delight as she then stood and removed her black lace v-string and touched herself with intent

Once she removed her fingers from herself she rubbed the moisture against my lips and I gladly to licked them enjoying the taste of my now delectable lips, Alice let me suck her fingers and then she drew me in for a passionate kiss when she pulled away she giggled and said

"Im absolutely scrumptious on you"

"Mmm…can't wait for more of that"

"Oh jasper how right you are, you won't have to wait long at all"

"Oh, really?"

"Well…. at least I won't"

Just as I raised my eye brow I saw her take off the corset and get back down on her knees

Realization washed over me when I felt her mouth wrap around my head, taking me in slowly inch-by-pleasure-filled-inch Alice worked me over with promise of fulfillment once I had reached my peak for the sixth or seventh time she got up and walked back to the racks and grabbed a champagne colored bra, thong and garter belt set and returned behind the screen she went through the same process as last time only going slower. she pranced towards me and un did my straps and tossed champagne colored boxers to me and said in a very sweet to the core voice "jazzy change it up for me please?" I stood and put the next pair of boxers on and sat back down and waited for the next instructions.

APOV:

Once I pushed jazz back in to the chair I smiled seductively at him and said

"Jazzy since you did so well in the last game and I was the one who couldn't keep my hands off you, you get to take this off but you can't touch my skin or else I have to put it back on"

"Aly are you trying to kill me here?" he said his voice thick with humor and sarcasm.

I giggled and smiled coyly

"Not intentionally jazz it just kind of comes naturally"

"Mmm...You look delicious lets get started"

"Ok remember don't graze the skin or else…" I trailed off.

I was turned-on and elated at the same time by his enthusiasm, during this game jasper –my tactical genius-found a way to get every thing on me off in a mater of minutes without even so much as grazing my now hyper sensitive flesh. -With my ok to now touch and feel as he pleased- He kissed, licked, and touched every inch of my body and then began to go lower and lower down my body he took my clit in to his mouth and began the exquisite torture, with his fingers and tongue almost brought me to my peak and then he would stop and listen for my whimper of eagerness and say

"Oh Alice you have got to enhance that terrible self control of yours"

then start kissing me over again and then when I held off from my orgasm he finally said "that's better, love now let me feel you reach the highest point" and that's when I lost it I surrendered my self in the throws of bliss and cried out his name in ecstasy, I felt my back arch and my head being thrown back in pure delight this was how jasper made me lose my self in the love he had for me.

Once I stopped my head from spinning I said "mmm…there's one more" as I walked over to the round table and grabbed a pair of blood red boxers from the table and tossed them at him, as I stood there and watched him change I thought about the next thing I wanted to have him take off.

"Ok jazz; now keep your eyes on me"

"As if they would be any where else" he whispered

I stepped behind the screen and put on my matching blood red lace corset, thong and garter belt and red seemed thigh-highs with lace trim. When I stepped out I looked at him and said

"Now you get to take them off with your mouth"

And that's just what he did, every single stitch of pain staking fabric was off and then he sat back on the chair and I sat down too taking every inch of him into my awaiting center feeling a surge of electricity course through me which im sure he felt too. He rode me long and hard until we came together one last time.

We cleaned up the room and I decided I wanted to buy those three outfits so I could try them on again just to see if it still hugs my body in all the right places, I wanted to buy jazzes boxers too. When we got to the front desk I said

"These three sets and these three boxers" I said cheerily as I handed the hostess our choices

"Wow these are great selections" she observed as she wrapped them all individually in sleek lace covered boxes then places them in a silver sheer bag. I paid and left her a generous tip for being so accurate.

As jazz and I walked toward the mall exit he wound his arms around my waist and bent down and whispered into my ear "thank"…kiss…"you"…kiss.."So"…kiss… "Much"…kiss

I stroked his face and said "anytime love, anytime"

A/N: I m really happy with this chapter!!!!...please review please? Please?


	4. good and bad AN

A/N:

Ok guys there's some good news and some bad news…you want the good or the bad first? ….ok bad first. BAD NEWS this story came out as sort of a one shot. I didn't mean for it to happen that way but it has nowhere else to go from here. Soooo my lovely reviewers and my amazing alert people im glad you liked it im happy it did ok….it was my first story and it means sooo much to me….GOOD NEWS my next story is coming I don't know what its going to be called but it will be great I promise so if you love me and this story check up on it between today and tomorrow…

kk bye love you 'all and thanks


End file.
